A Raven's Pranks!
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: Ever wonder what the Titans did in their free time? With no villains, no specific duties to do, and loads of free time someone needs to make things interesting. But who thought that Raven would be the one to start the chaos? T to be safe. No idea if there will be romance in this one.
1. Prank time

Teen Titans going crazy over pranks. There will be out of characterness. Takes place after the Brotherhood of Evil is defeated, therefore all other Titans are at the Jump City tower.

 _ **Setting/Location**_

 **POV/Time**

"Talking"

" _Thinking" Also Diary entries_

* * *

 _ **Teen Titan's Raven's Room** _ \- **Raven's POV - Midnight**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Have you ever been so bored, that you do something completely out of character? Well, that's what I did today. With no Slade, no issues, no villains out stealing crap, we had a lot of time on our hands. A lot of free time. Most people don't understand that with a lot of free time, while relaxing is nice, becomes boring. Very quick, especially when the funniest things are Beastboy getting thrown from one room to another. So, what do you do when your bored? Simple, you find something to entertain you. My problem was that I had read every book in the tower, including the garbage fashion magazines that Starfire has. So, now I am doing something productive. I'm going to start pranking others._

 _Wish me luck,_

 _Raven._

 _(P.S. My first target has to be the best and simplest of people...and they need to think it was Beastboy...)_

* * *

 ** _Main Room-_ Raven's POV- 4:00 A.M.**

I had already gathered my supplies, all I needed to set up. In the main room I set it up to the main entrance. When hot head walks through...BAM he's gonna get hit and blame Beastboy. After all who would blame the emotionless goth girl? After putting the duct tape and clear wrap down, I walked towards the television and set up a video camera...of course I had to get blackmail. After I was done and everything was set I teleported to my room to get more sleep.

* * *

 _ **Raven's Room- Raven's POV- 6:57 A.M.**_

"BEASTBOY!" Was all I head as I woke up. Replaying my activities from last night, I remembered my prank. I smirked to myself, this was going to be entertaining to watch. I got redressed and made sure there was no evidence of the prank what-so-ever left over on me, or in sight within my room. After I was satisfied, I walked out and headed for the main room, where a screaming match was happening.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! MY HAIR? ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THIS TO SOMEONE LIKE AQUALAD? HE DOESN'T NEED TO BE GOOD-LOOKING EVERY MINUTE OF EVERYDAY!" Placing an emotionless mask over my face I walked listening to the end of Speedy, aka Roy's, rant. I almost broke my mask to smile at him. No more was the perfectly groomed and taken care of Speedy. Instead was a male teenager with clear foil wrap around him. His uniform was stuck and wrinkled in places. Feathers were poking in odd places throughout his body, indicating the bucket above the door fell and nailed him perfectly. The feathers looked like they fell in his uniform and were tangled in his hair, shirt, and mask. Honestly, he looked like a bird more than a hero. His squawking and flailing arms did nothing to help him either.

I looked around the room to see Jinx, Kid Flash, along with Roy's and my team taken pictures of him. I saw everyone on the ground from laughing so hard, except for two. Beastboy had turned into a turtle and had fallen onto his back...still laughing. Starfire was trying to help Speedy get everything off with a confused look on her face. I looked over at Cyborg and caught his eye, then finally let out a tiny smile, which he returned. Getting my expression back under control, I watch a disgruntled Speedy sit on the couch, with Star following, and start to get feathers and foil off of him. I smirked inwardly as my eyes shifted slightly to the hidden camera's direction. This was only the beginning, and after a reaction like this there was no way I could stop now. Not until I got ever Teen Titan.

With a gleam in my eye I turned my back to the madness, I walked back out of the main room to go to the library. After all I needed to keep up appearances, getting caught now wouldn't be much fun. Would it?

* * *

I'll start rewriting my other stories fully soon, but I need to rewatch Teen Titans so that I can fully remember their individual personalities. Though I'm sure I'll alter them anyway, it'll be easier to write fanfictions with them fresh in my mind.

DeadlyDarkAngel


	2. Bubbles

Chapter 2! A week earlier than I planned but oh well.

 _"Thoughts"/Diary Entries._

 ** _Setting/Location_**

 **POV/Time**

"Talking"

* * *

 ** _Raven's Room_ \- Raven's POV - 11:00 PM**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _After pranking Roy, as entertaining as it was, I decided to lay low for two days. If only to throw people off and think it isn't the same person sending off multiple pranks at once. With that kind of thinking others would start searching for the culprit, which in turn would ruin my fun. Besides, with this type of fun who would ever want it to end? Well...besides the people I'm pranking that is._

 _Anyway, I'm sure your curious about who I'm pranking this time. He is very music oriented with his powers. Strong, powerful and smart, he was able to avoid capture when the Brotherhood of Evil was hunting every Titan._

 _So Diary I ask you, do you know which Titan I'm thinking of?_

 _Wish me luck,_

 _Raven._

 _(P.S. I wonder how loud his horn blows?)_

* * *

 ** _Victim's Bedroom -_ Raven's POV - 1:33 A.M.**

I watched him toss and turn in his sleep. I had to move quickly and quietly through his room. For a second a felt bad for what I was going to do, but thinking of the end results made me continue through with my plan. I took the plastic wrap to block the bell of the horn off. After it was securely blocked, I poured water and soap down through the mouthpiece. Hearing him turn again I paused in my work. Looking over at him he was still asleep, but I stayed still for a few more minutes to be sure that he wouldn't wake up.

After I was sure that he wouldn't I started to shake his horn around a bit. Thus, making the soap and water get mixed as much as possible. After that was done I drained the horn of its water, making sure that there was enough residue left to accomplish the prank itself. Noting that everything was working perfectly, I packed up my things quietly. As I was packing up though I knocked over the horn. I paused shakily noticing his was starting to wake up from the noise. I put the horn back where it belonged, before diving underneath his bed with all my supplies.

I felt him get off his bed and saw his feet being placed on the floor. I watched him walk around his room for a little bit. Probably looking for what caused him to wake up. I saw him make the move to look under his bed and teleported to my room immediately.

* * *

 _ **Victim's Bedroom -**_ **Victim's POV - 3:23 A.M.**

I woke up hearing something fall in my room. I shifted and got up, blinking away sleep as I did so. I placed my feet on the floor and got up to see that there was nothing out of place. Getting suspicious I walked around my room to see if Beastboy was setting a prank up for me. I walked around my room doing a full inspection, before my eyes landed on my bed. Maybe someone or something was underneath. I bent down to see only air.

 _"Must have been my imagination,"_ I thought as I got back into bed, then went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Raven's Bedroom -**_ **Raven's POV - 3:32 A.M.**

That was way too close. I'll have to be more careful next time. I set my alarm for 6 and went back to sleep.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-...**

I smacked my hand down on the evil alarm clock. I laid in bed for a moment before remembering that I had to go see my prank at work. Getting dressed I made my way to the Main Room, more specifically the kitchen of the Main Room. Upon entering I saw the resident walking traffic light drinking what only could be described as coffee. I ignored him in favor of making myself a cup of tea. Had to keep of appearances after all.

Turning to look at my team leader I said, "That coffee is going to kill you one day." I heard a sound of sputtering and coughing, guess he laughed at that.

"It tastes good and it wakes me up, that's all that matters." He responded dryly at me. Smirking to myself I poured my tea and turned to face him.

"So, what's got you so happy?" Trust Robin to pick up on my giddiness no matter how subdued it is.

"I thought I was the empath?" I asked rhetorically, while rolling my eyes. He smirked at me before we lapsed into a calm, comfortable silence. Soon, others members started to arrive in the kitchen to get something to eat. It took a while, but them my victim walked in and grabbed an apple to eat.

I watched him eat discreetly, before walking to sit on the couch. I heard the sound of Jinx asking the poor unsuspecting Titan to play something on his horn. Next thing I knew everyone was on the couch with poor Herald in front of everyone. Though he looked annoyed to be in front of everyone, he did as she asked and went to play his horn.

I watched him blow through the mouthpiece and instead of music coming out, bubbles did. Herald watched the bubbles come out of his horn in shock, before staring at his horn. As that happened everyone started to laugh at the unexpected bubbly impromptu. I hid my smile behind my tea cup, as Herald started to ask who put the bubbles in his horn. His questions were futile though since everyone was either laughing or staring at the bubbles in amazement. I laughed to myself before getting up to leave. As I did an older brother figure of mine caught my eye. Winking at him I left the room before I could be questioned.

* * *

 _ **Raven's Bedroom -**_ **Raven's POV - 9:24 A.M.**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Pranking both Speedy and Herald was fun, now I need to pick a new victim. Someone that would die of embarrassment this time. An attitude adjustment or an ego that needs to be fixed. I guess I'll think of it throughout the day and the come to a decision by tonight. I'll hit my next victim tomorrow, I can't fall into a predictable pattern if I can help it. That way it'll be harder to know it was me._

 _I hope that this entertainment lasts for a while. Don't you?_

 _Raven._

* * *

Question, how many people knew it was Herald before I actually said it? Be truthful.

R&R

DeadlyDarkAngel

P.S. Send me ideas for pranks on other Titans or just ideas in general.


	3. Music Time

Chapter 3

 _"Thoughts"/Diary Entries/Lyrics_

 ** _Setting/Location_**

 **POV/Time**

"Talking"

* * *

 ** _Raven's Room_ \- Raven's POV - 10:43 PM**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Well, since I've had to successful simple pranks completed, I decided that tonight the victim would be getting a more elaborate prank handed to them. You have to know that part of the super hero gig is that, you need to have a theme song right? Well, there is one titan in particular that needs this song as their theme song. I promise you diary that this isn't out of spite. I respect my victim a lot for dealing with them. As immature as they are they do compliment each other well as teammates. Skill and personality wise. Besides, I came up with the idea from Pandora, so blame that. I was simply listening to Skillet when this song came on. Why it came on I have no idea, but it did, and thus became a prank. I just hope that their significant other doesn't actively try to seek out revenge for them._

 _With luck,_

 _Raven._

* * *

 ** _Security Room_ \- Raven's POV - 1:55 AM**

After calibrating all the doors to go off with their 'theme song' I put a time down that would allow for it to begin. I triple checked to make sure it was only their DNA that the theme song would play floor. After double checking, triple checking, and quadruple checking I left to get some more sleep after all they didn't need to be monitored anymore. Besides, the password is something that, while painfully obvious, wouldn't be something to be suspected until you heard the song.

* * *

 ** _Main_ _Room_ \- Raven's POV - 8:43 AM **

I walked into the main room minutes before my victim. Other Titan's were up already and eating food from the kitchen. I eyed my older brother as he gave me my cup of tea, with a knowing glint in his eye. I never have been able to hide from him. He always has known when I was up to something. However, since he actively tries to get me involved in his own pranks, he would only encourage me with this. I may have to steer clear from him for a while. But once I get found out by the other Titans then I will prank him.

* * *

 ** _Main Room_ \- Victim's POV - 8:45 AM**

I walked through the main room, and as soon as I did music began to play. I looked around confused as to where it was coming from. I looked to the other Titan's only to see that they were as confused as I was on why the music was playing so suddenly. Noise stopped in the main room to hear what the music had to say. It wasn't hard to hear the pop music that was emitting from the overhead speakers.

 _OH-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

 _OH-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

 _Sweet little bumble bee_

 _I know what you want from me_

 _Dup-I-dup-I-do la da_

 _Dup-I-dup-I-do la da_

 _Sweet little bumble bee_

 _More than just a fantasy_

 _Dup-I-dup-I-do la da_

 _Dup-I-dup-I-do la da_

I stood there shocked as the music played. I mean, what the hell? Who is stupid enough to play a prank like this on me? I mean the only people I can think of are Speedy, Aqualad, or even Beastboy. But Beastboy isn't smart enough to be able to time the doors to sing a song that was obviously for me. So, that only left Aqualad! Speedy can't stand programming; let alone do it. When I see that walking fish, I'm going to shock him so hard that when he goes in the water his fishy friends will be zapped. With these evil thoughts in mind I head over to Cyborg so that he can make this ear-bleeding music stop.

* * *

 ** _Raven's Room_ \- Raven's POV - 8:32 PM**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _So, not much of a destroyed ego as an amusing annoyance for another. However, watching Bumble Bee get frustrated from walking through a door was funny, I'll admit. The sad thing is that she was the one that provided me with the information to plot her demise. Besides who else could have done this type of elaborate prank? Not to mention that the only person who really suspects me is Cyborg. Knowing him though, he won't say anything. He's probably proud that I'm getting into the 'family business' and that would give him automatic immunity. The question for now is simple who next?_

 _Pleasant dreams,_

 _Raven_

* * *

Question, how many people knew it was Bumblebee? before I actually said it? Be truthful. Also, let me know if you guys like the little mysteries that are added into the story.

R&R

DeadlyDarkAngel

P.S. Send me ideas for pranks on other Titans or just ideas in general.


	4. Valentine's Day Special

Chapter 4 Happy Late Valentine's Day

 _"Thoughts"/Diary Entries/Lyrics_

 ** _Setting/Location_**

 **POV/Time**

"Talking"

* * *

 ** _Raven's Room_ \- Raven's POV - 10:43 PM**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _After careful planning I decided to prank the most pretentious person I could find. Not that it was hard to find someone like that in this bloody tower. The only problem is making sure I don't get caught. After all to defeat a detective, you need to think like one. Although this companion is frustrating to deal with, maybe this will create a new nickname for him. I feel no remorse for what I am about to do, mostly cause this is payback for calling me 'Rae' revenge will be mine. And after this I hope he learns that I am far worse to tick off than any other person in the world. While I will not give up my identity to him, he'll be given a clue to who's doing all the pranks. After all as the quote goes, "Hell hath no fury, than a woman scorned._

 _Raven._

* * *

 ** _Laundry Room_ \- Raven's POV - 11:01 PM**

This will be the start of his madness. I took out my spell book and flipped to the already marked page. Mumbling a few incantations while pointing at the clothes, I finished my work quickly. After all, I can't let anyone seeing me cast any spells. Especially, since I am not the type of person to go pranking others on a bored whim. Oh well, that's their mistake for assumptions. I looked around once more to make sure nothing was out of place before teleporting to my victim's bathroom.

* * *

 ** _Victim's Bathroom_ \- Raven's POV - 11:23 PM **

I had to work quickly. I know that they'll be coming in here for their nightly routine within the next few minutes. Taking his shampoo, conditioning, and body wash, I deposited the color dye in fast before shaking them. I moved to his toothpaste and put small amounts of food dye in the tube before running to their closet.

In the closet I made sure to put the glitter over all of his clothing, making sure the glitter stayed on. After that was done I took out my spell book and repeated the same spells as before. After I left for my own room. Can't let him know I was messing with all his stuff after all. I can't wait to see what he'll look like tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _Main Room_ \- Raven's POV - 6:23 AM**

As I walked into the Main Room, I noticed a few things.

1\. Titans were waking up earlier. (Probably to make sure they don't miss on whatever prank is pulled.)

2\. They all accumulated into the Main Room, with a few others coming in ever so often.

3\. My victim wasn't in the room yet.

I went over to make my tea than sat back to watch the show. Just as I sat down a figure came in, looking at him I saw my victim.

* * *

 ** _Main Room -_ Victim's POV - 6:30 AM**

I woke up did my usual routine before going to the Main Room for a cup of the wonderfully delicious coffee. Nothing in the world could compare to that delicious mouth-watering drink. The pranks had died down a bit after Bumblebee's musical entry. Which meant that they would strike at someone else soon enough. At least being the leader of the Teen Titan's meant that no one would dare prank me. With that in mind I greeted the other Titans.

Before I could say anything to any of them, I heard the laughing. Shit. Whoever this person is would be going down if its as bad as I think it is. I looked at Cyborg and he held a mirror out for me. Looking into it I saw that I had reddish pink hair, and my skin was a neon pink. Both colors were something that was not there when I woke up and went through the halls. They were good. I looked at my uniform to see the green, yellow, and black gone. Instead pink, purple, and a bright red were decorated with glittered hearts. Very impressive. I took off my cape to see what the damage on that was. Looking at my neon pink cape in black lettering was a sentence. It said he following **"Please return the following Robin to its owner Batman if found."**

Whoever this person was they were going down.

* * *

 ** _Raven's Room_ \- Raven's POV - 9:19 PM**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I have to say that Robin sure got into the spirit of Valentine's Day today. Probably some of my best work went into that. Finding the spells to make everything seem normal until he hit sunlight was hard. That spell also takes a lot out of me. However, it was worth it in the end, don't you think. The only issue that comes with pranking the walking traffic light is now he's gonna be invested in finding the prankster. Well Robin I just have to say one thing. Challenge accepted._

 _Raven_

* * *

R&R

DeadlyDarkAngel

P.S. Send me ideas for pranks on other Titans or just ideas in general.

P.P.S Brother and Sister VS the World will be postponed until tomorrow. Didn't realize just how much work I really needed on it.


End file.
